


The Final End

by Apprisco



Category: The Day After Tomorrow (2004)
Genre: AU, AUUUUUU, All new characters - Freeform, Completely custom, F/F, F/M, Fallout, Highly AU, Nuclear, Nuclear Fallout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apprisco/pseuds/Apprisco
Summary: The governments of the world have been hiding the scale of pollution in the world for the past century. The levels of climate change are now out of their control, and the world leaders have to work together to fix the environment. Otherwise, this means the end for humanity, as the currents start to cool down, and storms twice the size of former records start to form.Emma enjoys a particularly sunny day on a beach, with her girlfriend beside her, tanning herself using the infinite power of the sun. The two are enjoying themselves, with a delicious fruit smoothie, a beautiful moment for both of them. Emma wished that this moment would last forever. It will not.Humanity has chosen a drastic solution. It wasn't all of Humanity, only the UN representatives and the presidents of all the countries. This operation was undertaken quietly, on Devon Island, the largest uninhabited island in the world.





	The Final End

To be updated


End file.
